Akira Lestrange y el ángel sombrío
by Diego-sensei
Summary: Éste es el compendio de historias de presentación de Akira. Son tres, recopiladas por fin a petición popular. Si gusta, publicaré más. Dedicado a Alchea, Ailin, Neli y Aredhel. Opening: 2Bad BustAmovE OST Ending: Moonlight Kamelot
1. La maldición de Akira

Era una bella mañana un hermoso día soleado, los refulgentes rayos del Sol estival brillaban sobre la cara de Akira, formando áureos destellos sobre su cabello castaño.

- MIERDA –gritó el niño- ya me has vuelto a despertar de un sueño precioso, y encima con el maldito sol en toda la cara, ¿se puede saber porqué dem... Kyochi?

-Deberías mostrarte más respetuoso con tus mayores, mocoso –dijo la figura cuya presencia interrumpió el discurso del pequeño.

Akira se levantó de la cama y se abalanzó sobre la masculina figura que le había despertado.

-¡Kyochi! ¡Qué alegría verte! ¿Ha venido tu novia?

-No, Yuki no ha podido venir, se está examinando para el carnet de moto, y te recuerdo que ella es la única que tiene derecho a llamarme así, tú debes llamarme Kyo –dice haciendo un gesto como si fuera a golpear a Akira, pero éste se zafa y sale de la habitación gritando:

-¿Cómo? ¿Kyochi? ¡Kyochi kyochi kyochi kyochi! –y baila mientras lo dice.

-¡Como te coja verás!

Ambos bajan al salón, donde una chica pelirroja está sirviendo el desayuno.

-¿Ya os habéis despertado? El desayuno ya está.

Ambos se sientan a desayunar.

-¿Has dormido aquí, Kyo?

-Tu primo vino de noche, como siempre –dijo con gesto de enfado

-Me encanta la noche, es cuando mejor se aprecia la luz –argumentó éste sirviéndose café.

A medio desayuno, una lechuza irrumpe por la ventana y se posa sobre la cabeza de Akira, cuyos almendrados ojos se desorbitan.

-¡AAAAHH! ¡Un monstruo! ¡Un monstruo! ¡Vamos a mirir todos!

-No es un monstruo –dice Kyo en tono tranquilizador, recogiendo a la lechuza- y será morir en todo caso.

-Claro, es una lechuza –explicó la chica pelirroja.

-¿Una qué? –preguntó Akira.

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿recuerdas? –Akira hizo un gesto de falta de interés y cogió un bollo, que la lechuza le arrebató y comenzó a engullir.

-El monstruo se come mi bollo, jo.

La lechuza, enfadada, le arrojó medio bollo mordisqueado al plato.

-Qué asco -dijo Akira- claro, por éso has venido, ¿no?

-No sólo por éso. Verás, Akira, hay algo muy importante que debes saber que va a condicionar tu vida y que –dijo agachándose y poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de Akira- por éso no sé como decirte, porque el hecho es que

-Eres un mago –dijo la chica.

-Sí, éso -dijo Kyo irguiéndose y quitando la mano de Akira

-Vale. ¿Dónde están mis regalos?

-Parece que no te lo creas, hermanito –dijo la chica.

-¿Que me crea el qué, Mink? Sabes que hoy es un día duro para mí y tú te pones con tonterías.

-Pero no son tonterías, hermanito.

-Te dije que reaccionaría así.

-A ver, ¿recuerdas el colegio al que iba tu hermanita?

-¿El internado? –respondió Akira desganado.

-Pues era una escuela de magos.

-¿Otra vez con ésos cuentos? Dejáos de tonterías. Lleváis toda la vida igual, con la chorrada ésa de la brujería, ¿esperáis que me crea toda ésa mierda? Largaos de mi salón.

-Será... –dijo Kyo

-Espera –le dijo Mink- me parece que una imagen vale más que mil palabras.

Sacó una varita, dijo una palabra que Akira no acertó a entender, y, tras una serie de chisporroteantes fuegos que danzaron por su rojiza cabellera, sobre sus orejas emergieron tres finos cuernos con forma de caracola.

-¿Sabes invertir éso? –le preguntó Kyo

-Pues... –dijo guardándose la varita y sacando un espejo para verse los cuernos- no, pero el caso es que me quedan bien.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido éso?

-Se llama magia, chaval, y te queda mucho por ver.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tódo eso de los conjuros y los seres mágicos de lo que lleváis años hablando era de verdad? Lo que me faltaba ya –y bebió un largo trago de su vaso de leche, y comenzó a cantar- leche hay que beber, leche hay que bebeer.

-Dijeron que la primera impresión podría dejarle un poco ido –dijo Kyo

-A mí no me pasó. Pues mientras que vuelve vete bajando sus cosas, que tenemos que ir saliendo, mira que sois dormilones.

-¡Leche, leche hay que beber!

-¿Estás realmente conmocionado o sólamente haciendo el tonto? –preguntó Mink mientras Kyo iba a por el equipaje de Akira.

-Te responderé si vuelves a hacer lo de el fuego.

-No.

-Pues entonces no te creo.

-Claro que me crees, me acabas de ver haciendo magia.

-Mierda, tu lógica es aplastante –dijo mientras recogía los platos.- jo, hay tantas cosas que quiero preguntarte, pero resumiré todas mis preguntas en una sola.

-¿Ah si? ¿Cual?

-¿Donde está mi dragón?


	2. El Callejón Diagon

Akira, un niño de 11 años, de pelo corto moreno y ojos de color dorado, vestido de negro y rojo, mira una pared. La pared es gris, de ladrillo, con algo de suciedad incrustada por los años y un color que hace pensar que en otro tiempo podía dar gusto mirarla, pero los años no pasaron en balde por ella. Akira no contempla ésa pared por gusto. Se mete las manos en los bolsillos de su oscuro pantalón, pero éso tampoco parece provocarle una gran satisfacción. De hecho, parece más bien que el hecho de adoptar aquella postura se debe a un aburrimiento crónico.

¿Porqué esta Akira aburrido? Quizás porque no contaba con que la celebración de su cumpleaños consistiera en un paseo por un bar de mala muerte, después de ver un poco de barrios bajos de Londres, o quizás porque le dijeron que era un mago pero todavía no le habían regalado nada tangible.

También podría deberse a que la camiseta de Kyo, su primo, que esta situado a su derecha, es, para el concepto de Akira, mucho más chula que la suya, pues la suya simplemente es roja, nada más, no esconde ninguna clase de secreto. Ni siquiera tiene marca. Sin embargo, la de Kyo es increíble. Por delante, lleva un fénix con unas gafas de sol, y por detrás aparece un fénix, ésta vez de espaldas. Las alas de ambos dibujos se unen en el costado.

¿Será esta la causa de los bostezos que Akira? ¿O será el hecho de que lleva ocho minutos concentrado en la ardua tarea de contemplar una pared?

La pared no le dice nada nuevo a Akira, que permanece allí, expectante, tratando de buscar algún entretenimiento o juego en aquel muro de ladrillos, pero por más que hace funcionar su imaginación, no logra nada.

El niño observa a Mink, situada a su izquierda, en espera de que ella haga algo que cambie aquella situación. Mink es su hermana mayor. Tiene 12 años más que él. Su pelo rojo es frondoso y largo, a la altura de los codos. Luce dos tríos de finos cuernos con forma de caracola, encima de las orejas. El color de sus ojos se encuentra entre el castaño y el dorado, aunque ésto se debe a que se los ha hechizado para que luzcan más bonitos. Al igual que ha hecho con Akira, cuyos ojos en realidad son castaños.

Mink es una muchacha muy estilizada, delgada, con un poco más de músculo que las chicas de su edad, pero sin hacerle perder atractivo sino más bien lo contrario. Lleva puesto un top que parece de piel de tigre, con forma de corazón y unos pantalones cortos de color marrón. Calza unas botas marrones de tacón grueso por debajo de la rodilla, altura en la que lleva un dobladillo de pelusa blanca.

Kyo, sin embargo, lleva unos zapatos blancos, unos vaqueros negros, una chaqueta vaquera blanca en el brazo y unas gafas de sol con pinta de costar mucho dinero. Se las empieza a quitar, dado que allí donde se hallan no llega la luz del sol. Al hacerlo descubre unos rasgos jóvenes que conforman un atractivo rostro de ojos castaño oscuro. Su pelo es moreno y está cortado a tazón.

-Qué bonita la pared... es gris –musita Akira.

La verdadera razón de que se hallen allí sin hacer nada es que se les ha olvidad qué hay que hacer para entrar en el callejón Diagon, pero ni Kyo ni Mink se atreven a admitirlo, así que permanecen allí, mirando la vida pasar.

Una niña, de cabellos castaños a la altura de los hombros, ojos azules y faz redondeada, con un hermoso vestido azul celeste de diseño sobre una camisa con dibujos de flores y una falda también azul, calcetines blancos con dobladillo estampado bajo zapatos de charol negros, pasa sin rodeos al lado del trío y activa el mecanismo que hace abrirse a la pared. Cuando ésta se abre, Akira se impresiona de ver una pared abrirse. Kyo se asombra de ver a una niña actuar de manera tan independiente, sin tener ninguna figura adulta acompañándola. Mink no se puede creer que le se hubiera olvidado cómo se entraba en el callejón.

La chica les mira con un deje de superioridad que les hace fijarse más detenidamente en ella y pensar, los tres a la vez, que ésa niña viene de una familia muy acomodada, mientras ésta se gira y entra en el callejón.

-Sabía cómo abrir la pared, lo que pasa es que... –comenzó Mink.

-Yo también lo sabía –le interrumpe Kyo- lo que pasa es que... ésa niña parecía ilusionada por hacerlo ella.

-Claro, éso mismo pensé yo –dice Mink, y los dos entran.

Normalmente Akira se habría metido con sus tutores tras la escena que había tenido lugar, pero la apariencia del callejón y el haber visto cómo una pared se abría le habían dejado boquiabierto. Y en el sitio. De hecho, nada más entran Kyo y Mink, se dan cuenta de que Akira se ha quedado fuera, así que vuelven atrás, abren la pared de nuevo y le llevan consigo.

Akira comienza a cantar lo que ve.

-Una niña vestida de pija abre una pareed... calles extrañas se dejan veer, por éste callejón con olor a piee... ése niño lleva una lechuza... ése otro bebe horchata de chufa...

-De hecho, es una bebida mágica llamada... –comienza a decir Kyo.

-Pero si es leche, tío –le replica Mink.

-Que no es leche, cornuda.

-No me llames éso, me sientan fenomenal.

-Leche hay que bebeer...

-¡Silencio crío del demonio! –dice Kyo- ¿por dónde quieres que empecemos?

-Me gusta la lechuza de ése crío, el de la horchata de leche mágica, yo quiero una.

-Vayamos pues al emporio de la lechuza.

-No, yo me refería a que quiero una horchata de leche mágica, tengo sed.

-Cuando acabemos con las comprar, vamos al Caldero Chorreante –dice Mink revolviendo el pelo de Akira.

Éste la mira perplejo.

-Es una taberna –explica Kyo.

-Ah –dice Akira- ¿sabéis que taberna significa no comas en japonés?

-Fui yo quien te lo dijo –responde Kyo.

-Entonces lo mismo sí que lo sabes ya.

Kyo alza la vista.

**Emporio de la Lechuza**


	3. El Emporio de la Lechuza

**Emporio de la Lechuza**

-Hola, yo soy Zack.

Un niño le tiende la mano a Akira.

-Oh, vaya, encantado, mi nombre es Akira. –le estrecha la mano- ¿Porqué me saludas?

El niño es moreno, de ojos castaños y vestido de marinerito.

-Porque quiero conocer más magos como yo.

-Ah, vale, entonces recordaré tu nombre, Richard.

-Es Zack.

-Éso. Zack. Es un placer conocerte.

-¡Ven, hijo, deja de entretenerte! –una figura materna le llama desde dentro de el **Emporio de la Lechuza .**

-Debo reunirme con mis padres, nos vemos, Akira, amigo.

-¿Has oído, Kyo? Tengo un amigo –dice mientras salta. La madre de Zack le agarra para que se gire al observar el comportamiento de Akira.

-Si ni siquiera te acuerdas de su nombre.

-Claro que me acuerdo –cruza los brazos- es Pack, como el comecocos.

-Es Jack, pequeño Kira.

-¿El comecocos se llama Jack? Vaya, entonces seguro que por éso el prota de Pesadilla Antes de Navidad se llama igual.

-No, decía que.... da igual, déjalo.

Akira y sus tutores entran en la tienda. Akira sigue dando saltos.

Todo es oscuridad en la tienda... tan solo el ruido del batir de las alas de las lechuzas rompe el silencio reinante... de repente, un estruendo ensordecedor inunda el establecimiento junto con una luz cegadora

-¡Bienvenidos, queridos estudiantes!

Un hombre de mediana edad, de cabellos castaños y bigote muy bien cuidado, hace su aparición ante los clientes, con una magnífica sonrisa en sus labios.

-Bienvenidos al Emporio de la lechuza, donde conseguiréis vuestro animal de compañía para este curso escolar y los restantes. Son 286 galeones, pequeña –dice dirigiéndose a la niña del vestido azul, que se haya enfrente de él sosteniendo dos jaulas. Una de ellas contiene una lechuza blanca, y la otra un gato siamés del mismo color.

En cuanto hace acto de presencia en la tienda, Akira comienza a toquetearlo todo, impresionado.

La niña frunce el ceño rebuscando en su bolsillo, mientras saca levemente la lengua. Saca dinero y se pone a contar.

-Cuarenta, cinquenta, setenta, ya están, aquí tiene, señor, 286 galeones.

Los deja encima del mostrador, y, sin esperar a que el tendero compruebe que le ha dado la cantidad correcta, dice "adiós", se da media vuelta y sale de la tienda. El tendero recoge el dinero con parsimonia, y observa a Akira, que no deja de poner sus manos sobre las jaulas de los animales.

-Toma yaa, aún no me puedo creer que todo ésto fuera cierto, y éso que pensé que estábais de coña todos éstos años, ¡hala!

Grita sorprendido al ver a un animal, lo señala con vehemencia.

-Tienen gatos, ¡gatos de verdad! Siempre quise tener uno.

-También tienen animales fantásticos. -Señaló Mink.

-No, pero yo quiero un gato. O un tigre en su defecto, ¡también hay tigres! Claro que me encanta el fuego, y tienen fénixes.... no sé que hacer....

Se dirige hacia el dueño.

-Oiga, ¿tienen gatos de fuego?

El dueño se inclina hacia Akira mientras ríe entretenido por su comentario.

-¿Gatos de fuego? Éso es nuevo, jajaja, no, creo que ahora mismo no trabajamos ése tipo de género, no obstante, tenemos muchos otros animales, seguro que alguno es de tu agrado, puedes mirar cuanto quieras hasta que encuentres alguno que te interese.

-¡Qué señor más majo! –dice Akira dirigiéndose a un mono que había colgado de una jaula al final del mostrador- ¿A que sí? ¿A que tú eres el niño de papá? ¿Quién es el más mono? –Akira comienza a hablarle al mono con tono estúpido.

Un joven de 11 años atraviesa la puerta retirándose de la cara su oscuro cabello manchado por mechas azules ocho centímetros más largas que el resto de el pelo, los ojos de un tono azul grisáceo se clavan en Akira.

-Uhm... esa cara... ese pelo... esos ojos.........

Akira piensa emocionado, después de tanto tiempo me ha reconocido.

- Ni puta idea de quien eres pero me suenas un montón.

Akira se siente francamente desilusionado. Se da la vuelta y con un brazo señala a un tigre, abriendo los ojos de forma exagerada, y con el otro brazo señala al gato que viera antes.

-¡¡¡Ah si!!! ¡¡Eres el que a la salida de mi antiguo cole iba al lado de la tía buena!! -exclama con la alegría de acordarse, señalando descaradamente a Mink.

Mink mira a el chico:

-¡Ey! ¡El niño pervertido! ¿Qué tal? ¡Cuánto tiempo!

-Pues yo sí me acuerdo de tí, eres Lyort Eskerra, el niño flipao de los cuervos.

Akira se pasea entre el gato y el tigre, indeciso.

-Yo te regalo el tigre.

Kyo le paga un tigre de color anaranjado, con rayas negras.

-Me suena ésa bolsa.... ¿No es ése mi dinero?

-Nooo.... -dice Kyo, y aprovecha un momento de descuido para reintroducir la bolsa del dinero de Akira en su bolsillo.

Akira se dirige al tendero.

-Quiero una lechuza... ehm.... parda.... y.... ehm.... ¿Qué más quería yo?- pregunta dirigiéndose a Lyort.

Éste está demasiado concentrado en la ardua tarea de observar los pechos de Mink como para contestarle.

-Estupendo, chicos, así que una lechuza y un tigre por el momento –dice el dueño mientras recoge a los animales y los posa sobre el mostrador. Pese a que el tigre mide el doble que la lechuza, maneja su jaula con soltura- están perfectamente amaestrados así que no habrá ningún problema con ellos. El tigre crecerá con el tiempo, y no debe acostumbrarse a vivir en algún sitio que no sea en los jardines de Hogwarts, supongo que te habrán informado convenientemente de ello, ¿verdad?

Akira ha vuelto a ponerse a dar vueltas por la tienda, y no parece haber oído la pregunta del dueño.

Lyort sale de su trance cuando Mink se mueve, movimiento el cual no es realizado porque le moleste la mirada fija de Lyort, algo a lo que parece acostumbrada, sino porque quiere acercarse a Akira para ayudarle a cargar a sus nuevos amigos.

Normalmente, Lyort seguiría los pechos de Mink con su mirada, pero al volverse ésta, el niño pudo ver cómo detrás de ella había un cuervo, y lo mira con emoción.

-Nadie más tendrá un cuervo. Seré único y original –le dice a una de las mechas azules de su pelo que agarra con su mano izquierda y atusa con la derecha- Oh, también tienen elfos domésticos. Tener uno será perfecto como esclavo para que haga los deberes por mí y así tendré tiempo de conocer a las chicas guapas del colegio, y no tendré problemas de espalda porque cargará con todo lo que yo tenga que llevar.

Mientras dice ésto, Zack, el nuevo amigo de Akira, termina sus compras.

-Así que son un cuervo negro y un elfo doméstico. Vaya, muchos niños venís solos a hacer las compras, éso está bien, antes los padres no se atrevían a dejar a los niños solos.... es una alegría que Potter dejara de ser una amenaza, parece que desde entonces el mundo mágico vive con una alegría que no ví desde hace décadas –viendo que el niño le mira impaciente, decide abreviar- sí, bueno, son 290 galeones, por favor.

Lyort Se gira y mira a Zack entre sorprendido y molesto

-¡Ey! ¡Eso es lo que YO iba a comprar! ...Uhm... al menos espero que cuides bien al cuervo... son animales muy inteligentes y hermosos. Uhm... señor tendero yo también quiero un cuervo... (mira al elfo que le dan a Zack) Uhm... me los imaginaba de otra manera... ya no quiero un elfo...

Bien, chico –el tendero sonríe y va a la trastienda, de donde saca una jaula con un cuervo negro- aquí tienes, son 15 galeones.

Lyort rebusca entre sus bolsillos.

-Espere un momento.

Entretanto una chica de 11 años de pelo largo de color negro y ojos color miel, con una túnica sencilla entra en la tienda y comienza a saltar de alegría.

-¡¡Animales!! ¡¡Muchos animales!! ¡¡Quiero un pantera y unicornio!! ¡Oh! ¡¡Tienes un tigre!! ¡¡Creo que nos llevaremos bien!! ¡¡Que alegría!!

El tendero mira riendo a la chica.

-A éso lo llamo yo ímpetu, pero os recuerdo que no podéis llevar muchos animales a la escuela.... ¿qué es lo que deseas, pequeña?

Los ojos del tendero están clavados en la chica ajenos a como Akira no para de toquetearlo todo, y, al cabo de un largo rato, se decide por un gato negro, además del tigre y la lechuza ya compradas.

-Bien, así ya tendré 4 animales, ¡porque 4 es el número definitivo!- dice alzando al gato.

-¿Pero cuántas mascotas piensas tener, animal?- le pregunta su masculino acompañante

-Es que me encantan los animales. Quiero un dragón. Y un hipogrufo. Buaaah lo quiero todo, TODOOOO.

Kyo se dirige al tendero:

-Oye, machote, ¿Cuántos animales crees que es conveniente que lleve el crío al colegio? Ah, disculpa, niña, estabas tú, como eres pequeña no te ví -y le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Alchea {pat, pat, pat}

-¡¡No pasa nada!! –dice la chica dirigiéndose a Kyo.

Akira se fija en Alchea.

-Ey colega a mí también me encantan los tigres, y los unicornios. Kyo, cómprame un unicornio.

-Vete a freír espárragos, crío del demonio, estoy hablando con el tendero -dice mientras lanza una mirada inquisitiva al tendero.

-Pues lo normal es una sola mascota, aunque hay quien compra más y las deja en los jardines.

La chica mira a Akira y parece que va a responderle, pero mira a el tendero cuyos ojos no se desprenden de ella, y hace su pedido- quiero queme des una pantera y un unicornio porfavor... –habla tan rápido que une las palabras, el tendero va a la trastienda, la chica mira a Akira- ¡Que guay! ¡Vienes nuevo a Hogwarts que bien! Espero que quedemos en la misma casa... pero eres un poco indeciso ¿no? ya van cuatro o cinco animales... no se si te dejarán -piensa que por ella se los habría comprado todos pero si lo hacia no le alcanzaba el dinero.

Sonriendo a la chica, pone cara de emoción.

-Es que son taan mooonoooos. Por cierto, es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Akira Lestrange.

Se oye un grito ahogado y ruido de jaulas cayéndose en la trastienda.

-¡¡Yo soy Alchea!! ¡¡un placer!! ¡¡Y sí, son las cosas mas lindas que existen!!

-Pero a ver, gilipipas, ¿Crees que vas a poder cuidar de un tigre, una lechuza y un gato? - Le dice el joven a Akira. - Además, tanta tontería interferirá en tus estudios, si quieres una lechuza yo te la cuido durante el curso y en los perídos festivos te la mando a la escuela para que estés con ella.

-Uhm, creo que tienes razón, no necesito tantos animales - mira a Zack - te regalo al gato, que un elfo es poco acariciable, se llama Judas, le gusta que le rasquen detrás de la oreja y el bonito, y odia las frías noches de invierno.

Zack hace caso omiso de las palabras de Akira. Habla con su elfo doméstico y le dice que cargue con sus cosas, pero que si se cansa pueden llamar a sus padres para que le ayuden a llevar las compras, aunque ellos prefirieron quedarse en el Caldero Chorreante para que su hijo comenzara a acostumbrarse a hacer las cosas solo.

-Bueno, pues ya que Zack no responde, me quedo con el gato.

-Sabes que éstos animales no se pueden tener en la Sala Común, ¿verdad? –dice el tendero

****mientras sale de la trastienda ****sujetando dos cadenas que van hasta el cuello de una pantera y un unicornio****

- Aquí tienes, son 450 galeones.

Alchea le da el dinero.

-¡¡Claro que lo se!! ¡¡Pero no me importa quería tenerlos desde que los vi!! -abraza a los dos animales- ¡¡que lindos!!

Alchea monta sobre el unicornio agarrándose a sus crines plateadas y le hace trotar fuera de la tienda. El animal es una hembra joven, asi que todavía es plateado.

-¡¡Gracias!!

-¡Hala! Que exagerados... se va a llenar el colegio de bichos... –encuentra al fin los 15 galeones y los deja encima del mostrador para acto seguido agarrar la jaula de su cuervo- Uhm... bien... ahora supongo que necesitare los libros... creo que dejé la lista en algún lado.... -Se tantea en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y en la cazadora también vaquera- ah... aquí.. uhm... vale... ¿donde andará la libreria ? -Sale de la tienda con la jaula del cuervo tranquilamente.

-Lestrange.... -musita el tendero con aire misterioso y la mirada perdida, por un momento parece absorto, luego dirige su mirada hacia Akira, quien observa a el tendero curioso, parece que vaya a preguntarle "¿qué desea?" ante el hecho de que éste musite su apellido y luego se le quede mirando, pero no lo considera propio de un cliente y permanece en silencio.

-Osea, que te llevas un gato negro, una lechuza oscura y un tigre rallado. - dijo su hermana.

-Todos los tigres son rallados.

-Los hay que no, pero la lechuza se la cuido yo que paso de que descuide sus estudios.

-Entonces todo perfecto así. -Akira sonríe.

-Muy bien -dice el tendero- así que son un gato negro, un tigre y una lechuza oscura.... voy a ir a.... diantres, creo que estoy un poco cansado de ir y venir de la trastienda.... el médico me aconseja andar pero.... por una vez no pasa nada -usa la varita para hacer llegar a Akira sus animales- son 199 galeones, por favor -dice sonriente mientras una jaula en forma de cúpula, con un gato y una jaula para pájaros con una lechuza se posan a su lado. El tigre sale caminando de la trastienda y se sitúa junto a el chico, mirándole espectante, como si fuera a él a quién iban a ser dados los 199 galeones.

Akira le tiende el dinero y se va de la tienda.

Por las calles la acción transcurre animada, gente de aquí y allá pulula alegremente, contando galeones y haciendo galas de sus nuevas adquisiciones. Akira accribilla a sus tutores a preguntas, como si conocen a todos y cada uno de los allí presentes, y éstos le explican con paciencia que ser mago no implica necesariamente conocer a toda la comunidad mágica, aparte de dar respuesta a otras extrañas preguntas.

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a comprar ahora?

-Al fin una pregunta con algo de sentido, pues nos dirigimos a.... mira, allí lo tienes.

**Flourish & Blotts **


End file.
